gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On is a song that is featured in the season one episode Throwdown. It was sung by New Directions after Sue told Jacob to run the story of Quinn's pregnancy on his blog. Rachel and Finn had solos while the other Glee Club members sang back-up, however, the song was focused at Quinn. Quinn was crying throughout the song while Finn was in near tears himself and singing very passionately to Quinn. Also Puck was looking at Quinn during the song. It is originally sung by Avril Lavigne from the albums Eragon: Music from the Motion Picture and The Best Damn Thing. New Directions sang this song to show Quinn that no matter what, they will always be there for her. Lyrics Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in Rachel and Finn: No I won't give in New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Finn and Rachel: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Rachel and Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, We'll make it through. Trivia Keep Holding On ''was sung on The Glee Project by whoever was eliminated, with the rest of the contestants singing backup. Critical reception Raymund Flandez for ''The Wall Street Journal deemed the cover of Keep Holding On an "emotionally satisfying showstopper."Wendy Mitchell for Entertainment Weekly deemed the performance of Keep Holding On:"a real showstopper, reminding us that this group is best together." Charts Videos thumb|300px|right|The eliminated Glee Project contestants sing farewell thumb|left|290px thumb|right|290px|Avril Lavigne's version thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson